My Immortal Protector
by AngelofDeath001
Summary: Carlisle and Bella are siblings, they are both changed on the same day but didn't know that the same fate was served to the other. Follow their life seperately and see if they somehow find each other again.
1. prologue

**Prologue**

**? POV**

I handed my children to the reverend, I needed to keep them safe, away from me, I'll change them when they are old enough but for now I need to do what my forefathers never had the guts to do. I need to become a vampire to properly keep the vampire kingdom under control, to keep them peaceful and harmonious.

"Please explain to me sir, why are you leaving your children with me?" the reverend asked in general curiosity, the man was selfless enough to raise my children when I cannot.

"Because I am dangerous to them while they are so young, I will collect them when they are almost adults, when the girl is 17." I said emotionlessly, I knew if I showed any emotion I would break down and second guess my actions, I'm already starting to do that. "Please take care of them, and take this in payment." I emptied the contents of my money bag into the hands that will take care of my children.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Carlisle POV

I was just about to leave when I remembered I hadn't had dinner or said goodbye to my little sister, my dear Isabella. I stopped at the door and put my stuff down, I was going to the kitchen to grab something to eat and say goodbye to Bella when uncle called out.

"Isabella, put Carlisle's dinner in a bag and give it to him, he mustn't be late, and he is going to an important meeting." Important meeting? Yeah right. I was going to hunt vampires because uncle is too old to do it himself, Bella is almost a lady, ladies aren't allowed to know about this, but she knows anyway, not that uncle knows that she knows. Bella came and gave me my dinner in a bag and kissed my cheek.

"Brother, I know you're going demon hunting so be careful, I fear something is going to happen to you," Bella said, tears pooling in her eyes.

"Don't worry," I said caressing her cheek. "Hey, your friend Samantha is expecting you tonight, how about I walk you? Seeing as I am meeting her brother before the meeting."

"I would like that very much," she said smiling a bit.

"How long are you staying?"

"Till morning, we always stay the night."

"Uncle, I'll walk Bella to Samantha's house, I'm meeting Brendan before the meeting."

"Well have a good time then" we walked into the cold night's air and headed down the street to Samantha's house. Everything about tonight warned me to stay inside and hide under the covers of my bed. Everything is saying stay there and come out in the morning, even Bella was saying don't go hunting. So being the egotistical man that I was, I kept my plans and we walked to Samantha's house in silence.

Samantha and Bella are so alike that they are almost twins; you can't hurt one without hurting the other. That is why on the same date every year since they were 5 they have a combined celebration, sometimes they said it was their real birthday. They chose a day right in the middle of their birthdays. It helped that they were born 2 days apart, Bella on the 12th of September and Samantha on the 14th, so their 'birthday' is the 13th of September.

We got to Samantha's house and knocked on the door, we were greeted by Samantha's mother, and she was a lovely lady although she worried too much. She was tall, with shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes. Samantha was tall as well, except she had long hair which was all shades of caramel and reached her lower back, almost touching her bottom. Samantha had hazel eyes which changed depending on her moods, her eyes could be anywhere from the darkest, richest green to the darkest of chocolate browns, some people thought it was witchcraft but I believe differently.

"Carlisle, you came as well. To talk to Brendan before the meeting I presume," Samantha's mother said kind heartedly.

"Yes ma'am."

"Brendan, Carlisle is here, have fun at the meeting and don't get into any trouble."

"Mother I'm 20 and it's a meeting, not school," he said hinting at the whole I'm not a kid so stop treating me like one.

"When you move out, get married and have kids, then I will stop treating you like a kid…until then bad luck," she said pinking up his hidden meaning immediately and hands on her hips. Suddenly a chilly breeze blew making everyone shiver. "Where are my manners? Bella come in, would you like anything to eat or drink?"

"No thank you ma'am, bye Carlisle and Brendan, good luck with the meeting." The door closed behind them and Brendan and I turned back down the street to meet the vampire hunting party.

"Why do we do this Brendan? We go hunting leaving your mother with the impression that we are going to a late night meeting…one of these days we aren't going to be returning."

"You know why we do this, we do it to protect our sisters, and if I die protecting them then I'll be happy," I swear when he said this there was a chuckle in the air but Brendan didn't hear it so I brushed it off.

"But that's not good enough, I wish I could live forever just so I can protect them, I want to stay around so that I can see that they are safe." Brendan was about to say something but he was cut off by the very thing that we were going to hunt…well one of them. I knew the man standing in front of us was a vampire because of his ruthless appearance and blood red eyes.

"Have you ever heard of the saying been careful of what you wish for?" he said before moving impossibly fast, I can't believe we actually found one…well he found us. We thought we were prepared for this fight but we were impossibly wrong, we could hardly see him as he attacked Brendan. Brendan instantly died and his blood was drained, the monster then turned to me just like Brendan but instead he bit my neck and I started to transform into my worst enemy. I dragged myself to the basement of the closest house and hid between the potato sacks until the transformation was complete.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bella POV

I walked into my best friend's house with a feeling of dread, something bad was going to happen and not many of those involved are going to just walk away unharmed but everyone will be different after this event, if only I knew what was going to happen.

"Bella!" Samantha squealed running up and hugging me." Happy Birthday, my goodness, we're 17." She paused realising my quietness. "Bella is everything ok?" concern and fear flooded her voice, she was scared because I was and her concern was for my fear.

"Let's just go up to your room and I'll explain everything," I said not wanting to be overheard. Anything I say would be called witchcraft and I don't want to put my second family in danger, we walked into her room and sat on her bed.

"Ok, what's wrong?"

"I have a feeling something bad is going to happen to us and our brothers," I said solemnly.

"So have I, I don't even know why they hunt those things, why don't they just leave them be and they might leave us be."

"I know," we sat there for a while just hugging each other so that we might get over our perfectly justified fears. Sam suddenly sat up, obviously thinking what I had been for a while.

"Lets have cake, cake always fixes everything," we walked downstairs and went to the cupboard to pull out a delicious chocolate cake. I heard a chuckle from behind us and turned around to inspect where the noise came from. There was nothing there, we cut generous slices of the cake and placed them on two plates, we sat at the bench with spoon in hand. Suddenly we heard the floor boards creak.

"Mother, is that you?" out of the shadows a figure emerged, we held our breath, hoping whoever it was wouldn't see us. The figure stepped out of the shadows and we saw Brendan.

"Brendan, goodness, you scared me half to death," Samantha said while we released our breaths. Something isn't right, Brendan would've invited Carlisle in and even if he didn't wouldn't he be standing in the kitchen doorway…and he shouldn't be home this early.

"How was hunting?"…no answer "Brendan?" Samantha said scared. Suddenly Brendan's body crumpled to the floor and a figure stood behind it.

"Carlisle, is that you?" I asked even though I knew that it wasn't. Samantha and I stayed seated, too petrified to move or even scream as the figure became clearer as he approached our candle light. He was one of those monsters Carlisle was hunting, he just stood there not moving or talking, as if curious by our actions.

"Demetri, come on, lets take them and go," another figure approached the candlelight. Both were terribly handsome and obviously wealthy judging by their attire.

"Patience Felix, lets kill all who live here other then these two and then we'll go, you don't want to loose control do you? Their blood does smell delicious and might taste even better." He said staring longingly at me. "I'll take one of the adults and children that are upstairs, you take the other two." I knew it would be best if we kept quiet, but all I could think about were Samantha's parents and sisters. I was about to scream out for them to run but Sam beat me to it.

"MOTHER, FATHER, TATIANA, SARAH!! RUN!!" she screamed at the top of her lungs waking up the house and giving them a chance to escape. Demetri was already upstairs and you could hear the screams of her family as he took two of their lives. We got up and went to run upstairs to protect Tatiana and Sarah from the monster intruding in their house but both Felix and Demetri came and stood in front of us. Demetri dumped all four dead bodies in the kitchen, two drained of blood. Felix took the body of Sarah and drained her in front of us, he did the same with the man I considered a father. I just glared at Demetri as Sam punched and hit Felix.

"You monsters, you killed my family!! Leave us alone, MONSTERS!! MONSTER!!" she then collapsed into Felix crying, I pulled her into my arms and soothed her until her cries turned into sobs.

"What do you want from us?" I hissed as my best friend and sister regained her composure.

"Come with us and find out." Demetri said, holding out a hand for me to take. I slapped it away and turned my back to him.

"You expect me to watch you kill my family and then willingly come with you, you must be insane." I hissed, this made him go from calm expectance to rage.

"You will come with us! You have two choices, either to come with us the easy way or the hard way." All I did was glare up at them unmoving. "Ok, hard may it is." He said grinning, I was confused, and why would he be grinning? Suddenly my body left the ground and I was being carried away in the arms of Demetri.

"LET ME GO!! I screamed, my legs flailing around trying to get me loose. Felix picked up Sam and I could almost feel her panic. "Leave her alone, don't touch her!" I yelled over Demetri's shoulder.

"We gave you the choice Isabella, so just give it up," Demetri said chuckling. He picked up the pace and suddenly we were travelling at a speed which the human eye wouldn't be able to see. We stopped at a small house in the middle of the forest; the house was more like a fairy tale cottage. He opened the door and carried me in, he dumped me on one of the beds in the room, and Sam was dumped on the other.

"What do you want with us?" she asked regaining her courage.

"We are going to make you vampires and then…well we'll see what will happen next. I know what will happen, but you don't" Demetri said looking at her. "Now get some sleep, we will change you in the morning." They left the room, leaving us in the dark. I got off the bed and climbed into Sam's. While in bed we hugged each other until sleep took us.

"Aww, how cute? They're sleeping in the same bed," someone mocked as I was starting to wake up. Sam stirred next to me, so I opened my eyes and was met by unfamiliar scenery with unfamiliar people. I rubbed mu eyes and everything came rushing back from the night before. I sat up and glared again at my kidnappers, I knew what to expect. Demetri held his hand out to me; I hesitantly put my hand in his. I knew that if I didn't he'd just pick me up anyway. He sat me down in a chair on the other side of the room.

"Do you want to know why we kidnapped you two instead of some random?" he asked, I nodded my head to indicate my curiosity. "We love you and Samantha; we couldn't just talk to you because you live with vampire hunters and we can't leave you human because that will never work out. I love you Bella!" umm…ok, that stunned me into silence. "That's the only thing that I want you to remember, remember that I love you, remember who Felix and Sam are, remember nothing else. Forget everyone else." At that he leaned in and kissed my neck before biting it, then started the worst kind of pain imaginable. Fire licked at my body, I though I was being executed for witch craft…but don't they usually have proper ceremonies to properly execute a witch, and this is different. This is turning into a vampire. I screamed in pain as Demetri lifted me and carried me to a bed, I felt myself being lowered next to Sam and I sought out her hand in a way of comforting each other. I screamed until my throat was sore then I just whimpered, I forgot who most people were and their relation to me. I also forgot names but I remembered faces, the person I remembered the most other then Sam, Demetri and Felix were Carlisle, but that is all I remember. A name, a face and the fact that he was somehow important to me.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Carlisle POV

The fire ripped through me giving me the feeling that I was a pile of embers, I silently begged the lord to save me but the fire only burned hotter. My heart beat increased, slowly the fire receded from my fingers and toes, as the fire crawled up my body killing each and every organ it can find it got hotter at my heart attacking it and weakening its defenses to finally kill it and turn it to stone. Finally my heart stopped beating, slowly I opened my eyes and looked at my surroundings, and I saw everything, I even saw the slight decaying in the wood of the roof something a human wouldn't be able to see.

I held my breath knowing that I may possibly rampage the entire town if I do smell the blood of the many innocent humans…even at the thought the fire in my throat flared to life and the thirst for their blood became over whelming. I quickly fled the basement that I was hiding in and ran to the woods, keeping myself as far deep as possible so that it was unlikely that someone would stumble upon me. I was in a tree contemplating what I should do; I don't want to live this life. I had just been condemned to live the rest of my life at the age 21, never to see my beautiful sister ever again. I sat in the tree morning my lose, maybe if I starved myself I would die the same as if I was human because there is no way in hell that I would kill a human life to satiate my thirst. It was a concept that I couldn't even comprehend.

Lost in my thoughts I didn't notice the presence of another until they pushed me out of the tree I was in, laughing as I fell the distance to the forest floor. I stood up surprised that there was more damage done to the ground then there was to me…in fact I didn't even have a scratch on my skin. I heard laughter behind me followed by a growl.

"Are you a fucking idiot!" a male voice growled out.

"What? It's not every day that you can startle a vampire, usually they are more in tune with their surroundings." Another voice said humor still evident in his voice.

"That doesn't matter, the master said to bring back the boy and girl unscathed…and that includes pushing him out of the tree." The first voice reprimanded.

"Yeah whatever, don't know what's special about him anyway" I turned around and saw two male vampires dressed in black cloaks, the first one was lanky and tall with blonde hair, the second was also lanky and tall, however he had pale-dark skin (if that's possible) and dreadlocks.

"Are you Carlisle Cullen?" the one with blonde hair asked.

"Who wants to know?" I replied cautiously.

"Aro volturi, your father" That stunned me into silence


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Bella POV

As the fire moved away from my fingers and toes, it burned hotter at my heart. I heard the door open and a faintly familiar voice say "it's almost done; it should only be a few more moments" after that comment I couldn't hear anything else but screaming, I was faintly aware that the god awful noise was coming from me and someone else but I didn't care. The pain had become too much. My heart was beating harder and faster as the time drew on. Thump tha-thump thump then silence. Slowly I opened my eyed and took in the detail that I could see, it was majestic, amazing and slightly overwhelming. I looked around the room and noticed the two men that had kidnapped us. Suddenly I was in front of Sam, growling at the two of them and protecting her. As I knew she would, she slipped into a crouch next to me a silent message that she doesn't need protecting but she will help me with the threat.

"Isabella, Samantha calm down we are not here to hurt you." The first one said, at the sound of his voice everything he had said before the fire came back to me. I instantly stood from my crouch and put a hand on Sam's shoulder easing her into a standing position next to me.

"Ok now that we are calm we are going to get you some food, I'm sure you're thirsty?" Demetri said. The constant burning that I felt in the back of my throat became more pronounced as I became aware of it. "Follow us ladies" he said with a smirk.

I followed Demetri as Sam followed Felix in a different direction, I didn't like the distance between me and my sister but I knew she would be alright with Felix there. We reached a large estate filled with servants. The smell of their blood, the weak thud of their hearts and the sound of the blood speeding through the veins made the burn in my throat become worse. A particular young male servant…possibly 17 or 18 years of age caught my attention fast, his scent was simply mouthwatering. I looked at him then towards Demetri, knowing the silent question Demetri nodded his head, telling me to go ahead. I slipped onto the farm land and walked straight up to the boy. He looked up at me and his eyes went wide and his breath caught in his throat. I internally smirked at his reaction.

"Hello miss, what can I do for you?" he stammered.

"ah yes, well you see my friend has a broken leg and I was wandering if you would be a gentlemen and help me carry her up to the house so that I may ask your master for some assistance."

"Certainly ma'am"

"Well then follow me" I lead him back towards where Demetri was hiding, I pushed him against a tree and ran my nose up his neck savoring the delicious smell before I drained him dry. I looked towards Demetri and watched him watch me as I bit into the soft flesh at his jugular. I moaned in delight as the sweet warm liquid ran down my throat. Soon the boy was lifeless without a single drop of blood in his body, I let him slump to the floor as I stepped back. I simply stared at Demetri as he openly stared at me, his eyes black with emotion.

Suddenly my back was against a tree and Demetri's body was pressed against me in ways that was not appropriate until marriage but I didn't seem to find it in me to care. His nose ran up the side of my neck until he reached my chin, when he got to my chin his tongue flicked out and licked off the blood that I had spilt.

"You are a very messy eater aren't you my dear? Let's get back to the others so that we can plan what we are going to do for the time being." At that we took off running back to the little cottage.

When we got to the cottage a much panicked looking Felix greeted us, he said two words to Demetri which seemed to panic him as well before they ran inside and packed everything they had. Sam came out looking as confused as a felt. We just stood there watching the boys panic. Finally they came out with multiple suitcases.

"Demetri what is going on?" I asked.

"The volturi" was all that he said…who the hell are the volturi?


	6. Chapter 5

Hey all I am so terribly sorry for the long wait for this new chapter, a lot of shit has been going on, not that excuses are ok however I didn't have much time or motivation to continue. If anyone feels they deserve a better explanation send me a PM and I'll be happy to talk. Well I've kept you waiting long enough, ON TO THE CHAPTER! Hopefully it is a decent one :D

Chapter 5

Bella's POV

Demetri and Felix just grabbed us as they ran, dragging us along behind them until we managed to start running our selves. The Volturi didn't mean anything to me but obviously it meant something to them, something bad. While, apparently, running for our lives I decided it was something I enjoyed. Running seemed freeing, almost like flying. After about half an hour of running we came to a stop, apparently the Volturi weren't following us, merely surveying the area for stray and troublesome vampires. Obviously I wasn't going to let up without an explanation, and apparently neither was Sam as she beat me to the question.

"Explain! NOW!" she said in, quite frankly, a freaking scary hiss. Demetri and Felix sighed, it was obvious they didn't want us to know about the Volturi; however when they looked back at Sam and saw the glare on her face they instantly relented and started explaining.

"The Volturi are vampire royalty" Demetri started with a grimace. "They reside in Voltera, Italy, and rule over the vampire population. They seem to be the oldest vampires alive..."

"Apart from the Romanians" Felix but in which was followed by a glare from Demetri.

"Yes, apart from the Romanians. The Volturi create and uphold vampire law. However along with power like that comes greed, the Volturi Kings love to collect powerful vampires as a part of their elite guard. Aro has been after my particular ability since he first found out about me." Demetri concluded with a grimace. Aro? Uncle told me my father's name was Aro, is it possible my father wasn't dead but a vampire instead? I laughed internally, I must really be going crazy, of course my father is dead, there is no way he could be the king of vampires. Simply wishful thinking. Sam noticed my silence and discretely nudged me out of my thoughts with a slightly worried expression. I shrugged at her, letting her know I'll talk about it later.

"Aro is after your power? What power do you have? WAIT! VAMPIRES HAVE POWERS!" ooh I wander if I have a power? That would be amazing! I internally squealed like a little girl. Demetri chuckled slightly.

"Yes I have a power," he said almost condescendingly, which I glared at him in response. "I am an exceptionally good tracker, as soon as my power touches the essence of a vampire's mind I can instantly find them. No matter where they are in the world."

"Don't forget my power! My super-vampire strength!" He said flexing his muscles, causing Sam to giggle.

"So do you think we'd have powers?" I motioned between Sam and myself.

"Well apart from your amazing beauty and exceptionally alluring eating habits, it's hard to tell, not every vampire has a gift." I pouted after that, I REALLY wanted a gift, that would be so much fun.

"So ladies! Where would you like to go? You have the world to choose from!" Felix said, extending his arms at the prospect of places available.

"We would like to go to an unexplored land!" we said excitedly, our country can't be the only one around and being vampires we didn't have mortality to worry about when crossing the dangerous oceans and accidentally coming across the edge of the world. The boys definitely had their work cut out for themselves, they had to find a land that the English have yet to navigate and, well, that meant they couldn't use a map. As all of the surrounding land had already been mapped all we needed to do was swim to somewhere new and only god knew how long that would take.

Arriving in what we now know as America

The land was beautiful, the animals strange and the people stranger. It was clear when arriving in this new land that white people were not the only race of humans alive. The natives of this land had more of a tan coloured skin than of those back home and they spoke a different language to us so it was near impossible to communicate with them. It was also clear that some although not many, vampires had travelled to this land as the natives instantly knew what we were and ran as we approached. As they should. Living in this strange forest calmed me and I instantly knew we would be staying here for quite a while. We wouldn't over indulge though as there was a limited amount of sustenance available in the relatively unexplored land, and there was no way in hell I was touching the animals, the smell was too repulsive.


End file.
